


The Distance Between

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Peter is sixteen, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet once a week, but it's not enough, nowhere near. But they can't do any more, not until Peter's old enough, not for another two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Also consider: teen!Peter and older!Chris - Chris can't lay a hand on him because it would be against the law, but he has other ways of making sure Peter knows who he belongs to.

They meet in a hotel one town over. Chris gets there first, pays in cash and checks in under a name that isn't his. He texts Peter the room number, knowing the boy will be there soon. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, Chris settles onto the chair he's angled towards the bed.

There's a knock at the room door less than an hour later, Peter walking in after Chris' "It's open."

"How have you been, Peter?" Chris asks, as the teenager sits on the bed.

"Good," comes the response. "Missed you."

Chris smiles. He knows how Peter feels. They may meet once a week, but it's not enough, nowhere near. But they can't do any more, not until Peter's old enough, not for another two years.

"I missed you too, baby." Because the rest of Chris' week pales in comparison to these hours he gets to spend with Peter. Even if he can't touch him, even if they don't dare. Because if Peter walks out of here with Chris' scent on him, then they both know what Talia Hale would do. They both know that she would walk straight into the Sheriff's office and have Chris arrested.

And it's not like they'd be able to deny it, because any wolf's nose would be able to confirm that Chris' scent was all over Peter's skin. It would leave the Sheriff in an untenable position. Stilinski had at least three deputies who were wolves, and all of them would be able to back up Talia's claim, and Chris knows that as soon as the first confirmation came, his ass would be in a cell. Knows that Talia Hale would do anything to keep him there, and as far away from Peter as she could.

So, instead of doing what they want, instead of Chris laying Peter out on the bed and showing him what pleasure at the hand of another person could be like, they're stuck with this. With a few hours each week where they can't even touch each other. But they've learned to adapt, learned to take what they can get.

"I bought you a present," Chris says, smiling at the way Peter's eyes light up. "It's in the bag next to the bed."

Peter reaches over the side of the bed, lifting the bag up, a slight flush coming to his face at the logo of the only sex shop in Beacon Hills on the side.

The dildo Peter pulls out of the bag is slender, the perfect size for a virgin. And it's something they've spoken about, Peter fucking himself while Chris watches. Over the past few weeks, Chris has talked about it as Peter's jerked off for him. Talked about buying something for Peter to slide inside himself.

And once it had been mentioned, Chris was unable to get it out of his mind. Because it's something he wants to see, Peter fucking himself on a dildo as Chris talks him through it.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" Chris comments.

Peter smirks as he stands, because he knows that where Chris says comfortable, he actually means naked. He strips quickly, dropping his clothes onto the floor before settling back onto the bed. He's already hard, and Chris wishes that he could wrap his own fingers around Peter's cock, could feel him in his grip.

"Lick your palm," Chris says. "Start slowly." Because he likes to draw it out. Even if Peter has the recovery time of both a teenager and a werewolf, Chris likes to go slow, to teach Peter that it's always better if you have to wait for it.

Peter bites his lower lip as he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly.

"Imagine that's my hand, baby. Imagine me behind you, my arm around you and your cock in my hand."

Peter groans as he continues to jerk himself, and Chris can feel his own cock, throbbing hard behind his jeans. He wants to free his dick, wants to jerk himself off, but he doesn't. He won't risk any of his come getting on Peter, on Peter's clothes. Won't risk Talia having the slightest shred of evidence against them.

"Move your hand," Chris tells Peter. "Press a finger against your hole."

Peter's hand slides lower, a finger rubbing over his asshole, pressing gently.

"Can you feel how tight you are, Peter? You want to open yourself up for me?"

"Yes--" Peter replies, his face already flushed red at the thought.

Chris pulls the lube he bought along with the dildo out of his pocket, tossing it onto the bed next to Peter.

Peter picks up the tube, opening it and slicking up a couple of his fingers before pressing them back against his asshole.

"Just start with one," Chris says. "And tell me how it feels."

Peter's eyes flash amber as he pushes a finger into his ass, up to his first knuckle, and then further.

"You feel yourself opening around your finger?"

Peter nods. "Wish it was you."

He's not the only one. If Chris had his own way, he'd be between Peter's legs right now, sticking his cock into Peter's ass. "Me too, baby. Me, too."

Pulling his finger out of his body, Peter reaches out for the dildo. It's not much bigger than the width of Peter's finger and the teen gets a mischievous look in his eye as he holds it up.

Chris can't hold the groan inside him as Peter licks at the dildo, wrapping his tongue around it as he starts sucking at the tip. "Fuck, Peter, you're killing me here."

Peter grins as he pulls the dildo out of his mouth, the spit-slick silicone shining in the light of the hotel room.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Peter asks, playfully waving the dildo at Chris.

"Baby, please." Although maybe Chris should have known that Peter would decide to tease him, it's part of what he loves about him. He loves the light lilt Peter gets to his tone when he's talking to Chris, the way his lips curve when he sees the effect he's having on Chris' body. Because even if Chris doesn't get his cock out, he doesn't hide his reactions from Peter, doesn't hide that Peter's simple presence makes him hard.

And Peter loves that, plays up to it, teases Chris even more. Almost like he's tempting Chris to put him across his lap.

And, oh, Chris feels his cock throb at the sudden thought he has of pulling Peter over his knee, of bringing his hand down onto Peter's ass over and over until it's flaming red under his touch. Feeling Peter writhe under him, his cock hard and rubbing against Chris' leg. Chris would slide a slick finger into Peter's ass, opening him up until Peter was begging Chris to "oh god, just fuck me--"

A soft laugh pulls Chris out of his thoughts, and he looks into wide blue eyes, shining with humour, as Peter's gaze rests on his crotch. Chris spreads his legs further, rubbing a hand carefully over the bulge in his jeans.

"This is what you do to me," he says.

Peter's smile widens, before a suddenly serious look crosses his face. "How do you want to watch me?" he asks.

"Lean back against the headboard." Chris doesn't hesitate before answering, because he's been thinking about this ever since he bought the dildo, ever since he first held it in his hand and thought about Peter pressing it into his body.

Peter shuffles up the bed, his legs spread as he rests his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Spread your legs further, baby," Chris says. "Let me see that tight little hole of yours."

Peter edges down the bed slightly, his legs spreading until Chris can see glimpses of his asshole.

"Now take the dildo, slick it up."

Peter picks up the lube from where he'd dropped it on the bed, squeezing some out to drip onto the dildo. He spreads it around, his fingers shiny and wet by the time he's done.

Chris' tongue darts out to wet his lips as he watches Peter handle the dildo. "I want you to push it into your ass, Peter. Go slow, careful. Tell me how it feels as it opens you up."

Peter nods, his hand reaching between his thighs and past his balls. He uses his other hand to steady the hard length, holding it against his asshole.

"Can you feel it against your ass?" Chris asks. "Is your hungry little hole throbbing at the thought of having it inside?"

"Yes--" The word hitches in the middle, like Peter isn't quite sure how to speak.

"Push it in, Peter."

There's a sharp gasp as Peter pushes the dildo into his ass.

"Slowly--" Chris says. "Slowly, baby. Feel your ass open up around it."

Peter nods, biting his lower lip as he slowly and steadily presses the dildo in.

"Tell me how it feels." Because Chris needs to know. If he can't be the one opening Peter's ass up right now, then he needs to know how Peter feels, his body opening to accept the dildo Chris bought, the dildo that Chris held before he got to the hotel room, warming it in his hands.

"Feels strange," Peter says. "Full."

"You'll get used to it," Chris tells him. And he will. Because Chris doesn't think he can go a single week without seeing Peter opening himself up now that he's seen it once. Can't go a week without seeing Peter bite at his lip as his ass finally succumbs to the soft pressure against it and opens up to let the dildo in. And he'll work Peter up. Because this wasn't the only dildo he bought, it was just the smallest. He'll work Peter up to thicker and longer, until Peter can't bear to come without something in his ass. He'll work Peter up until he's ready to take the replica of Chris' cock, the cloning kit to make a model of Chris' cock the very first thing that Chris picked up at the store.

He'll work Peter up until Peter is taking Chris' cock, even if it isn't in flesh and blood.

A moan pulls Chris' full attention back to the bed and he watches the soft wince on Peter's face as he tries to push the dildo in further.

"That's enough for now, baby. You've taken nearly half of it. That's amazing for your first time."

Peter smiles, his softened cock starting to harden again.

"Try moving it in and out, Peter," Chris suggests. "See how good it feels when you fuck your own ass." He leans forward, his eyes fixed on Peter's face. Because this is the moment Chris wants, when Peter realises how good it feels, how good Chris is going to feel when he finally gets to push into Peter's ass.

"Oh--" Peter's lips fall open around the gasp as he starts to move the dildo in and out of his ass.

"Tell me how it feels," Chris demands, rubbing his hand over his jeans, his thumb brushing over the denim-covered hardness.

"Feels good," Peter says, the words little more than a breathy murmur.

And part of Chris wants more, wants Peter to describe how the dildo inside him makes him feel like a slut, desperate for Chris' cock. Wants Peter to say how his ass is hungry to get fucked, how he wants to feel Chris come inside him, filling him up until he's dripping. But he knows they'll get there, knows that the words will come to Peter soon enough.

"Leave it inside you, baby," Chris tells him. Tells him because he wants to see Peter jerk himself off, wants Peter to come around the dildo, to feel his ass clenching down on the hardness impaling him. "Work your cock. Want you to come for me."

Peter leaves the dildo half pushed inside of him, the silicone twitching as he breathes, his ass rippling around it with each movement. His hand moves slowly to his cock, wrapping his fingers around himself.

"That's it, Peter," says Chris, encouraging. And Peter knows what Chris wants. Because this was the first thing Chris taught Peter when they started meeting, how to pleasure himself for Chris. Because Chris wanted to know how Peter touched himself, wanted to know which places on his body Peter went to when he lay in his bed at night and brought himself off.

He'd had Peter tell him what he thought about. Had Peter tell him the story of the first time he touched himself, the first time he came, liquid thin and sticky over his fingers.

And now Peter's good at it, at spreading his legs and stroking his cock. At showing Chris how he brings himself closer and closer to the edge until he finally tumbles over it.

The dildo moves as Peter writhes slightly, starting to slip out of his ass. Chris is just about to say something, just about to tell him to push it back in, but then Peter's free hand is there, holding the base, pressing it back inside. And Chris can't stop the smile from crossing his lips, because without him even saying anything, Peter knows that he needs to keep the dildo inside himself before he comes, knows that his ass needs to be stretched around something.

"Chrischrischris--" Chris' name falls from Peter's lips in a mantra as he jerks himself.

"That's right, Peter." Chris is rubbing harder at his thigh, fighting the urge to slide his hand into his jeans, to walk over to the bed and come all over Peter's body, marking him up in a way that will tell his sister, tell his alpha, exactly who Peter belongs to now. "Come for me, baby."

Peter's gasps are getting sharper, and Chris can tell that he's getting close. Because Chris knows these sounds, has spent time drawing these sounds out of Peter with soft words and careful encouragement.

Peter cries out as he comes, his eyes flashing and his toes curling as white splatters onto his stomach, come dribbling over his fingers. He slumps back, panting. He looks beautiful.

Chris pushes hard against his cock, groaning as he comes into his boxers, the sticky warmth soaking into the fabric.

There's silence in the room, broken only by the sound of their breathing, slowing back to normal.

Chris keeps his gaze on Peter as his heartbeat steadies, watching as Peter's eyes close briefly, as Peter absently rubs the come into his skin, his fingers tracing circles.

"I love you." The words come from Chris without thought of holding them back. Because he does, and all they have to do is last two more years, not even that. Just until Peter is eighteen, and then they'll be together, and no one will be able to stop them.


End file.
